


knights crackfic i

by Sal_Sushi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, all of them are idiots, enstars crack, he just ditches them, man I can't believe Sena dies, please help me, suou is mentioned, this is stupid im, you can tell that I have no idea what I'm doing with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal_Sushi/pseuds/Sal_Sushi
Summary: this is just an enstars fic that is based on a discord conversation. idk how to summarize it but let's just say that Leo and Izumi are fighting over a piece of meat and chaos happens.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 11





	knights crackfic i

**Author's Note:**

> yo, whoever is reading this, I'm so sorry I. I literally made an account just for this because someone told me to post this on AO3 so.

"Hmm, they're at it again~" Ritsu sighed

"don't they have anything better to do than fight over a piece of meat?". 

...

It's another "normal" day in Yumenosaki Private Academy, well.. at this point, everything weird is considered normal. The Knights unit is undergoing idol practice right now, well at least it was. Seems like the practice has been delayed a bit. Over a piece of meat, amazing.

"Hey Sena! You do realize that the lamb chop is for me right? It's not yours!" Leo shouted, trying to hog the lamb chop to himself.

"Excuse me? But that lamb chop is the finest lamb chop I have ever seen. It clearly belongs to me!" Sena scoffed. "Look, I didn't steal this lamb chop from Natsume for nothing."

"Well it's my property now!"

"It's not! How many times do I need to tell you Leo? This. Lamb. Chop. Is. Mine!"

While the two boys are bickering, Suou just ditches practice until they are done fighting over the piece of meat because he's done with everyone's bs.

"Oh my, things are really getting heated up right now.. I wonder who will win over that meat, hm?" 

"Yeah no, I'm just going to sleep now, since we're not practicing our idol work right now, good night~" Ritsu yawned and falls asleep in the corner.

"But, it's morning?" Arashi questioned, but Ritsu was already asleep. Seems like she won't be getting any answers from him. "Ah, nevermind."

...

"Fine then! If you won't give me the lamb chop, then I'm just going to have to do this!!" Leo shouted once more and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Arashi.

"Oh my?" Arashi was amazed. She didn't expect Leo to pull out a gun at her, or for him to even have a gun in the first place. But she remained calm, as she have a trick up in her sleeve.

Sena realized on what Leo was trying to do, and panicked.

"You wouldn't!" 

"Just give me the lamb chop, and this won't happen!"

But when both of them least expected it, Arashi snatches the gun that Leo was holding and pointed it at him instead.

"Hey! What are doing, Arashi!?" Leo exclaimed, now panicking with fear.

"Arashi! Don't!" Sena yelled "Don't shoot him! I don't need him to die!"

"Sorry Sena, but I'm going to have to end this man's whole career~" Arashi smiled and pulls the trigger.

*Bam!*

...

"..oh.." Arashi mumbled as she witness Sena collapsing on the ground in front of her.

"...Sena?" Leo was shocked, watching Sena sacrificed his life just for Leo to not get shot.

"Haha... I.. told you... I don't.. need him to... die.." Sena said as he mumbled his last breath.

"Leo.. I..m so..rry..."

And then he dies.

"Sena??? SENAAAA!!" Leo shouted, kneeling beside Sena's dead body. "sENAA NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"..oh dear what have I done" Arashi was stunned on what just happened. "I didn't mean to.. oh my.."

After Sena died. Leo is mourning his death, feeling guilty on fighting him over a piece of meat while Arashi is just standing there, thinking on what the actual fuck just happened. Poor Sena, he still had so much to live for, and yet, his life has came to a dramatic end.

"...i slept for a few minutes and this happens, well, I guess I should have expected this after I heard that gunshot." Ritsu yawned, awake. He got up and grabs the gun that Arashi was holding, who is still stunned and shot the meat multiple times. "All of this happened because of a piece of meat.." He sighed.

"Well, I guess practice is cancelled.. Time to go to sleep~"

...


End file.
